


Jealousy

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai, Sehun'u kızdırır. Ve sonucu...





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimperfectsehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimperfectsehun/gifts).



> Çeviri değildir. Dosyaları karıştırırken bulduğum, daha önceleri yazmış olduğum mini drabble :D

Bileğinden tutarak sürüklediği Jongin hem korkuyordu hem de heyecanlanmıştı. Sehun kızdığı zaman oldukça seksi oluyordu ve bazen Jongin onu bilerek kızdırırdı. Ama az önceki sinir Sehun’unkini görünce puf gibi uçup gitmişti. Başı eğik bir halde Sehun’un kendisini sürüklemesine izin veriyordu.

 

“Sehunnie.” Diye seslendi.

 

“Kapa çeneni. Hala vaktin varken canının yanmaması için dua et.” Sehun dişleri arasından tıslamıştı.

 

Garaja girer girmez Kai’yi ilk arabaya doğru fırlattı. Kai ellerini iki yana koyarak arabadan düşmemek için destek aldı. Sehun belindeki havluyu hızla çekerek yere fırlattı ve Kai’yi öne doğru ittirerek arabanın kaportasına iyice yasladı. Bir eliyle Kai’in yüzünü arabaya yaslarken fermuarını çözüyordu. “Nazik olmamı beklemiyorsundur umarım.”

 

Omzuna doğru eğilerek dişlerini sertçe geçirdi. Isırdığı yeri diliyle ıslatıyordu. Fermuarını ve düğmesinin sonunda açarak pantolonunun bileklerine düşmesine izin verdi. Isırıklarıyla omurgasından bir yol çizerek kalçalarına geldi ve sol kalçasını lezzetli bir et parçasıymış gibi ısırdı. Diğer kalçasını parmakları arasında sertçe yoğurarak esmer tenin güzel bir şekilde kızarmasını sağlıyordu. Ağzını sağ kalçasına yapıştırdı ve hızla içine çekerek emmeye başladı. Jongin’in zevk-acı inlemeleri garajı dolduruyordu.

 

Daha fazla oyalanmadan ayağa kalktı ve Jongin’in kalça yanaklarını iki eliyle tutarak ayırdı. Penisini kalçalarının arasına sıkıştırarak sürtünmeye başladı. Dolgun kalçaların arasında sıkışan üyesinin verdiği his mükemmeldi ve onu bekleyen sıkı sıcaklığın düşüncesiyle aklını yitirmek üzereydi. Hafifçe geriye çekilerek penisinin ucunu Jongin’in deliğine yasladı ve tek hamlede köküne kadar içine soktu.

 

Jongin’in acı çığlığı garajın duvarlarına çarparak onlara geri dönmüştü. Sehun hala biraz sinirli olduğundan dolayı alışması için zaman vermeden hareket etmeye başladı. Jongin arabanın silgiçlerinden sıkıca tutunarak dişlerini sıkıyordu ve deliğindeki yanma hissine direnmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun uzun, ince olabilirdi ama aynı şey küçük Sehunnie için geçerli değildi. Kalındı ama aynı zamanda oldukça uzundu. Jongin, Sehun üyesini içine tamamen ittirdiğinde penisin ucunu karnında hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un işkence edercesine prostatını sıyıran vuruşlarıyla Jongin aklını kaçırmak üzereydi.

 

“Ben.Chanyeol.hyungla.senaryo.gereği.o.yatağa.yattım.yaptığımız.her.şey.çekimler.içindi.seni.aptal.”

 

Sehun her kelimesini vurgularcasına daha sert ve daha hızlı vuruyordu. Bir süre sonra Jongin’in penisini sıkıştırmasıyla menilerini tatlı derinliklere karıştırmıştı Sehun. Dudaklarında Jongin’in ismiyle…

 

Jongin duvarlarının Sehun’la boyandığını hissedince doruğa ulaşmıştı. Soluklarını düzene sokarken Sehun kendini Jongin’in üzerine bıraktı. Hala penisi tatlı derinliklere gömülüydü. Ağır ağır solurken bir yandan da tembelce Jongin’in boynunu ısırıyor, emiyor ve yalıyordu.

 

“Ne dedin?” Jongin duyamadığı bir sesle fısıldayınca Sehun sormuştu.

 

“Dedim ki…” Jongin soluyarak konuşuyordu. “Suho hyung bizi öldürecek. Az önce biricik siyah arabasını beyaza boyadım.”

 

Birkaç saniyelik duraklamanın ardından ikisi de kahkahaya boğuldular.

 


End file.
